


Gone to What I Understand

by Iki_teru



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kh_drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iki_teru/pseuds/Iki_teru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a tiny insight into Master Xehanort (contains spoilers for BBS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone to What I Understand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kh_drabble challenge [266] Going Back.

Prologue

There is a boy, born to a world of endless sea and sky and sun. He knows there is more out there than this lonely little island, and he longs to learn the secrets hidden in the stars.

 

Rehearsal 

The boy has escaped his island-bright prison; he carries the title of Apprentice now, a hefty burden to wear for one so young. He is not alone in this endeavor. There are others who extend a helpful hand, but friendship does not come easily to him. 

He questions their master; the answers he earns leave him unsatisfied. There is power to be found in the darkness - he knows that, even at his untrained level - but it is denied to him by the rules of the light. He balks at the restriction, argues his point with the council again and again and again. 

 

Alpha Test 

He is not the favored (son) apprentice. He does not inherit the hall. Though he has become a man and earned the title of Master, it is clear to him that his place is no longer here, bound by the rules and restrictions and the light. 

The darkness can become his, if only he is brave enough to embrace it. 

There is research to be done, experiments to execute, failures to sweep behind him in the name of (pride) discovery. It is nobody’s business but his own if he has to sacrifice a (boy) heart or two along the way; every misguided step reveals another path. Infinite roads to the darkness - to the χ-blade - unfold before him. He will prove to those fools how misguided they really are, how much potential waits in the untapped darkness. 

 

Overture 

Everything has unraveled accordingly; Kingdom Hearts awaits him, bright and beautiful in the sky. He will not die here, on this forgotten battleground; the foolish apprentice of his (friend) enemy shall become the pawn in his ultimate plan. He will make the boy his vessel, so his heart may live on as his own body withers and gives way to time. 

The boy fights him every moment, refusing to relinquish control of the body. It matters not; enough of his heart has seeped through, mingling with the boy’s own until they create something else, someone else. The person who stands there and sees and breathes is neither and both in the same instant

It’s a small concern of his, in the long run. There are plots to set into motion, a χ-blade to be forged and claimed, and this new body has granted him a whole lifetime in which to do so. Worlds shall fall and the darkness shall reign supreme, in the future he has planned.

 

New Game

There are three friends bound to a world of endless sea and sky and sun. They know there is more out there than this lonely little island, and they long to learn the secrets hidden in the stars.


End file.
